Lily Potter and the Wizard Reforming School
by LDSgirl
Summary: When Lily Potter is framed for murder the Wizengamot decide to send her to a reform school in Washington DC. Lily is surrounded by REAl murderers, thieves, and kids who have been expelled from so many schools, that no one will take them, except for the DC Wizard Reformatory School. Now, Lily must figure out how to survive a school that seems bent on killing her.
1. King's Cross Station

_"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime." (J.K. Rowling; Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows.)_

TWENTY YEARS AND TEN MONTHS LATER

"Albus! James!"

The two boys were tackled to the floor of the station by a little girl with fiery red pigtails. Lily's bright blue eyes were shinning with pure joy at seeing her brothers. She would never admit it to them, but she had missed them more than ever.

"Geroff Lils," replied James to his little sister.

"It's good to see you too Lily," Was Albus's reply.

All of a sudden Lily was picked from behind and lifted high into the air. Lily had a quick glimpse of the smoky, bustling platform before she squeezed her eyes shut and started shaking with laughter.

"Dad, Daddy! Stop! Oh please!'' Screeched Lily in between laughter.

Finally after what felt like an eternity to Lily she was placed back on the ground. Harry walked over to his sons and gave them both bone crushing hugs.

"Daaad. I can't breathe!"

"Sorry James," Replied Harry with a smirk. His oldest son could be so dramatic.

James opened his mouth to reply but before a word could escape his lips the air was crushed out of his lungs once again.

"Oh James, Albus I've missed you both sooo much. I don't want you to ever leave me again," said Ginny as she hugged her two sons tightly.

"Um Ginny, if you don't let go soon James might faint. I don't think he can breathe with you trying to suffocate him," said Harry.

Ginny shot her husband a look but reluctantly let go of her two sons. James fell to the ground gasping as soon as his mother let go of him.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die."

Ginny playful kicked James lightly in the stomach while laughing. "Get up drama queen and go grab your luggage. I don't want you to forget it this year. Harry can you go with them and make sure they don't get into any mischief? Oh, and James. Don't forget your owl!" she yelled at the disappearing back of her son.

Harry nodded and went after his two sons who had disappeared into the train.

Lily turned to her mother with a pout on her face.

"Muuum why can't I go on the train with them? You _never _let me. Can't I go just this once?" whined Lily.

"Now lily you know why I don't want you on that train. If I've told you once I've told you a 1000 times…" Ginny was interrupted from her lecture mode by a shove in her back. Ginny whipped around and starred into cold gray eyes.

"Move out of my way blood traitor I'm walking here," said Draco Malfoy.

Ginny sputtered in disbelief.

"You walked into me Malfoy!" Ginny said the last word with so much venom that Lily thought she had said a swear word. "Besides why are you even at Kings Cross station. Wasn't your son expelled last year for cheating on _my _niece on all his tests and exam?

Malfoy glared at Ginny before responding. "I'm here on official Board of Education business. After the _trouble_ that happened last year I was asked to keep an eye on the station to keep anything else from happening."

Ginny blushed when he brought up the trouble that happened last year. The year before James had performed some accidental magic when he saw the train pulling away with his luggage. James had just meant to stop the train, but instead the train levitated off the track and fell onto its side. No one was hurt, but it was pretty embarrassing for the Potter family.

"I would be careful Weasley. You don't want anything unfortunate to happen to your family, and if they keep having these accidents something might just happen to them." Malfoy leaned close to Ginny's ear and whispered ''I would watch your step Weasley."

Ginny ruffle pushed Malfoy away from her while glaring menacingly at him. Ginerva Weasley Potter did _not_ like being threatened. At that moment Harry returned with his two boys in tow.

Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw Draco standing next to Ginny. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco stared at Harry his gray eyes cold as steel. "None of your business Potter, now I would stay out of matters that don't concern you."

Draco pushed past Lily. While he passed, Lily felt a hard tug on her head. She looked around to see what had caused the pain but couldn't find the problem. Lily rubbed her head as she turned toward her parents.

"Is everything all right Ginny? Did he bother you at all?" asked Harry concerned.

"I'm fine Harry. He was just being a typical Malfoy. Nothing happened," Ginny had decided not to tell Harry about the threat. Knowing Harry, he would probably go crazy and try to arrest Malfoy.

"Alright should we head back to the car then? We don't want to get stuck in all the muggle traffic." said Harry as he picked up one of the boy's trunks.

The small family of five pushed through the crowed platform before getting into line to go through the barrier.

"Alright everyone. I'll go first, then I want Lily, James, and then Albus. You bring up the rear Harry." said Ginny when they got to the top of the line.

Lily waited for her mom to go before running at the barrier at full speed. She always felt like she would crash into the barrier, so she always took off at a run. When Lily got to the other side she waited with her mum for her brothers and father. When the family was reunited on the other side they walked with the flow of the crowd toward the parking lot. James kept getting weird looks since her was carrying his pet owl Shadow. Shadow was pitch black with brown beady eyes. Lily was personally scared of Shadow.

While walking James talked adamantly about all the pranks he pulled at Hogwarts while Lily listened. When they got to the parking lot Harry did a point me spell and they easily found their car. The car had been enlarged so the three kids and owl could sit comfortably in the back, while their trunks were in the back.

Ginny turned around from the front to face her children in the back. "So James, what is this I hear about exploding toilets and pranking the charms teacher? You need to set a better example for Lily. I don't want her in detention on her first week."

"But mu…" Started James.

"Don't but mum me James Sirius Potter. I won't have you teaching your sister to be a trouble maker. You are too much like your Uncle George for you own good. If you and your cousin Fred get in a single detention next year I will come and drag you away from Hogwarts by your ear."

"Honey, don't over react. James is just being a kid. Getting in detention means he is enjoying the perks of Hogwarts." Said Harry while James ferociously nodded his head hoping to avoid getting grounded.

Ginny gave a sigh but nodded. "Alright, but he is still ground for a week."

Harry nodded. "I agree, that seems only fair."

"But daaad!"

"How about two weeks?"

"No, no, one week seems fair." James said quickly.

Harry turned around to talk to Albus. "So, did you stay out of trouble while you were at school?"

"Yea, but mostly because I never got caught when I helped James with his pranks."

"Albus," moaned his mother. "Why can't I have one easy child? I'm going to have gray hairs before I'm 50 by trying to keep you all in line.

"Hey mom?'' asked James.

"What is it?" responded Ginny with a groan.

"Since Albus pulled all the pranks with me does that mean he's grounded too, right?" Albus turned to glare at his brother who was sitting next to him.

Harry turned to his oldest son while keeping one eye on the road. "James you are being grounded because of all of your detentions. Since Albus was not in detention _every week_ he's not going to be grounded." Albus turned toward his older brother and stuck his tongue at him while James crossed his arms in front of his chest planning on pouting until they got home. Harry turned back to the road and started humming an old muggle tune while slowly inching his way through the traffic.

Lily looked at her family and smiled to herself. It was going to be one heck of a summer.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

So what do you think? This is my fist fanfic. I hope you like it. And don't worry the plot gets moving soon.


	2. A Day in the Potter Home

"Lily sweetie, it's time to wake up," said Ginny as she gently shook her youngest awake.

"Mum? Where am I?" asked Lily as she rubbed her eyes while yawning.

"You fell asleep in the car dear. It took us four hours to get home. It's past nine already," responded Ginny.

"Come here Lily let me carry you inside," said Harry as he walked around the car to where his little girl had been sleeping. "One, two three. Up we go. Let's get you inside to bed."

Lily felt her father's strong arm pick her up out of the car. Harry cradled Lily's head while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Potters lived in a large 5 bedroom house. They had a large front yard which the muggles who lived in Gordric's Hollow could see. The yard had large towering pine trees that covered the stone walkway from the street to the house with pine needles every summer. The Potter's front lawn was always overgrown and covered with different muggle toys. Ginny always said that it just wouldn't feel like home without all the disorder.

Harry opened the old metal gate with a flick of his wand and walked down the pathway to his home. He had to kick away a bright pink bike that Lily had neglected to put away earlier that day before she had jumped in the car to go to the station. Harry stumbled a few more times in the dimming light before reaching the stairs that led to the front door. Harry shifted Lily in his arms before attempting to climb the stairs. Harry remembered faintly thinking that he should have put a light weight spell on Lily, not realizing how much his little girl had grown, before he tripped on a lose rock on the first step and tumbled backwards bringing Lily down with him. Harry's only thought was to protest his angel.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

"Harry, Harry! Come on, that's right. Wake up Harry," said Ginny as she tried to revive her husband.

"Uhgg. Ginny? Wh-what happened?" asked Harry bemusedly not exactly sure why he was lying in the dirt with his family surrounding him.

"When you tripped and fell on your head and blacked out. I was so worried." Said Ginny as she looked at her husband with worried eyes.

"Why didn't you just use a revision spell?" asked Harry clearly confused.

"I was worried you dingdong! I didn't think, and besides isn't trying to shake a fainted person so much more efficient." Said Ginny slightly smiling and her own foolishness. All of a sudden Harry sat up in shock.

"Ginny, where's Lily? Is she ok?" he asked urgently noticing that she wasn't one of the faces that surrounded him. Harry couldn't bear the thought that he might have injured his precious girl.

"She's fine Harry. I had James and Albus take her inside. When you fell, she fell on top of you. She wasn't injured at all when you fell."

"Then why did they need to take her inside?" asked Harry, clearly not liking being so confused.

"When Lily saw that you were injured she fainted into James arms. You know how she is, she hates seeing anyone hurt," said Ginny patiently. "We couldn't bring you inside because if we tried to levitate you I was afraid that it could worsen you head injury."

Harry quickly stood up and wobbly took a few steps.

"Harry! What do you think you're doing? You shouldn't try to walk yet." Ginny said.

"I need to make sure Lily is all right," he said as he attempted the stairs for the second time that evening. With that said he gripped the iron hand railing and climbed the three stairs that led to the brown varnished door. Harry could see all the scraps, bumps, and dents that the door had endured through all the years due to his three children as he turned the brass door knob.

Harry rushed through the small, dark entry way that led to the spacious living room. He knocked over the stand that held the umbrellas in his haste, and ignored his parent's paintings that asked him if he was all right as he rushed into the living room that held his sleeping daughter. 

Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw her little head resting on the armrest of the tan couch. Lily was so small that when Harry saw her curled up in a ball he thought she looked more like a kitten then an eleven year old. Harry walked quietly to her side and sat down on the edge of the couch. He gently brushed away the strands of hair that covered Lily's eye and said a quiet pray that she would be all right. Harry knew that Ginny said Lily was fine, but Harry wouldn't believe it until he saw her running through the halls of their home once again.

"Daddy," yawned a sleepy Lily. "You're alright."

"I'm as fine as a fiddle," said Harry with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, ok" said Lily, glad that her father was ok.

"Lily do you want me to levitate you to your room, or do you want to walk?" he asked looking at his tired girl.

"Oh, I love being levitated! Will you dad?" exclaimed Lily excitedly.

"Ok, just make sure you tuck your head in," said Harry with a smile. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" Lily giggled as she felt herself be lifted into the air.

"What is going on in here?" asked Ginny as she walked into the room seeing her husband twirl his youngest in the air.

"Oh, I'm just taking Lily up to bed," said Harry innocently. "Say goodnight to you brothers and mum, Lily"

"Goodnight mum, James, and Albus," said Lily as she floated in the air, all the sleepiness gone from her eyes.

"Good night darling."

"Sleep night Lily"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite Lils."

Lily stuck her tongue at her oldest brother while giggling as her dad levitated her up the stairs that led to the second floor. Harry levitated Lily up to the third floor where her bedroom was situated. Harry opened Lily's door with his left hand since his right held his wand and brought Lily through the door way. Harry dropped Lily onto her bed, which was covered by a homemade quilt that held moving pictures of the whole Weasley family, where she bounced once onto her back.

"Good night Flower, I love you," said Harry as he tucked in Lily.

"I love you too daddy. Good night," said Lily as she closed her eyes.

Harry took one more glance at the peaceful girl and quietly sneaked out of the room. The only sound

that could be heard in the still room was the faint click of Harry closing the door.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

"Lily wake up it's time for breakfast!" said James as he pound on his little sister's door. "Don't make me come in there!''

Lily ignored him and put a pillow over her face trying to block out all the noise that he was making. All of a sudden Lily heard a bang as her door flew open. Lily drew her quilt up over her head trying to protect herself from the on slot that was coming. James jumped up onto Lily's bed and started tickling her for all that he was worth. Lily attempted to knock him off with a pillow, but it was no use.

"James, James! St-stop I'm getting up!" screamed Lily in between squeals of laughter.

"What's going on up there? James are harassing your sister?" drifted Ginny's voice from the kitchen three floors below.

"Yes!"

"No, mum!"

"Well hurry downstairs both of you before breakfast gets cold!" Shouted Ginny.

"James get out of my room so I can get dressed," said a now wide awake Lily.

"Yes you majesty," responded James as he threw a pillow at Lily. James laughed a Lily attempted to hit him with a pillow and ducked out of the room.

Lily climbed out of bed, leaving it ruffled and a mess with her quilt on the floor and went to her closet. Since she had fallen asleep in her cloths she threw the now rumbled cloths into the laundry hamper and looked through her closet for something to wear. After five minutes Lily decided on a pair of blue caprice and a yellow shirt that had a little pocket on the side. Lily ran to her bathroom and pulled her fiery red hair into a high ponytail. Lily then choose after "much thought", a blue ribbon which she tied into a bow.

Lily trotted down the stairs and promptly crashed into Harry.

"Oh, sorry dad!" apologized Lily.

"It's fine flower, I was just coming up to make sure that you were listening to your mum. You look very nice, now hurry to the table. You don't want your brothers to take all the food" said Harry grinning at the thought of his sons' appetites. Lily's eyes grew wide at the thought of no breakfast due to her obnoxious brothers and flew down the rest of the stairs to the table.

"Morning Lily. Glad to see that you have finally graced the world with you presences."

"Morning Uncle Sirius, Granma Lily, and Grandpa James," said Lily as she flew down the hallway to the dining room with the three portrait people following her.

"Why in such a rush Lily?"

"I don't want James and Albus to eat all the food, Grandpa James," said Lily

"Oh, those two have the appetite of your grandpa and Uncle. James and Sirius could probably eat a full horse together," said Lily Evans Potter with a laugh.

"Hey!" said James indigently. "I could eat a horse all by myself. Thank you very much."

"Yea, me too," piped in Sirius. "In fact I could eat two!''

"Could not" said James.

"Could too."

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Boys! You're acting like children. Behave yourselves, or do I need to ask Remus to give you both a few books to read?" asked Lily Luna's namesake threateningly. James and Sirius quickly shook their heads and fell silent. Lily gave a laugh and walked through the doorway to the dining room, not wanting her mother to get after her for running.

"There you are! What took so long? Breakfast is almost cold," asked Ginny disapprovingly.

"Sorry mum," said Lily looking correctly chastised as she took her seat between Albus and James at the circle table. "Wow this looks amazing!" said Lily as she gazed and the stacks of pancakes, cups of syrup, bowls of fruit and whip cream, and pans of bacon and eggs. Lily's stomach stated to rumble just looking at the master piece in front of her.

"It had better be. I've been up for the past two hours preparing everything, no thanks to any of you I might add," said Ginny looking at each of her children.

"Sorry mum," they all mumbled.

Ginny's gaze softened as she looked at them. "That's all right kids. But where is your father?"

"I'm right here Ginny," said Harry as he walked around the table and gave Ginny a quick peck on the lips.

"Eww, dad were sitting right here,'' said Albus with a look of disgust.

"Oh, you mean you don't like me doing this?" asked Harry as he leaned toward his wife and gave her a lingering kiss. Ginny laughed and swatted at Harry with her spatula.

"Alright, you've had your fun, let's eat!" she said.

"Yea! Finally!" exclaimed James.

Soon the Potter's table was in chaos with hands and arms reaching all over grabbing bits of that and pieces of this.

"Please pass the butter."

"I need the salt."

"Use your fork James."

"Lily you could have just asked for me to pass the juice."

Pretty soon things had calmed down just enough for a conversation to be carried.

"So what are your plans for today?" asked Harry to no one in particular.

"I'ano lay 'di'ck ih Oerg."

"James, don't speak with your mouth full," admonished Ginny. James swallowed before repeating himself.

"I said I plan to play qudditch with George."

"Oh, no you don't" said Ginny. "You're grounded, and that means you'll be doing your school work in the study where I can keep an eye on you while I write my article." Ginny was a sports reporter for the famous magazine The Quibbler.

"But muuuum," started James.

"No buts, mister. My word is final," Stated Ginny firmly.

"How about the rest of you?" asked Harry.

"Well I was thinking of inviting Rose over," said Albus.

"And I want to invite Hugo," said Lily.

"Well, why don't we invite the whole family over for lunch? I have the rest of this week of, and so does Ron. Does that sound well to you Ginny?" asked Harry turning to his wife.

"Sure, I can write my article tomorrow. I'll make sandwiches for lunch. I'll flow them after we clean up breakfast," responded Ginny.

With that everyone finished off their last bites of food and helped clear the table. Albus and James did the dishes (without magic) and Lily swept the floor. Unsurprisingly the biggest mess was where James had sat.

"He's such a slob," thought Lily.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

Ginny walking into the living room and grabbed and handful of green powder that hung in a bag next to the white marble fireplace. Ginny placed a cushioning charm next to the hearth before kneeling down. Sometimes these conversations could go a little long. Ginny then lit the fire and threw in the flow powder. She whipped the excess on her jeans and shouted "number 8 Hilltop Road," before sticking her head into the fire.

It is pretty self-explanatory about where the Ron Weasley family live. They lived in a modest three bedroom house on a hill top. The Weasleys had a nice yard with a muggle garden that Hermione grew. It could be said that Ron had a black thumb, so he stayed away from the plants.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" asked Ginny to an empty living room.

"Oh, hi Aunt Ginny," said a little boy with brown bushy hair who had just walked into the room.

"Hi Hugo, are your parents around?" asked Ginny to her nephew.

"Yea they're in the kitchen. Mom set fire to the breakfast again." Said Hugo. "I think we're going to the diner down in the town for breakfast. We're kind of regulars. I'll go get my dad." With that at left the room.

Ginny chuckled to herself. Hermione Granger Weasley is many things, but a cook is not one of them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron as he entered the room.

"It's nice to see you too Ron," said Ginny pointedly seeing that his manners had not gotten better since Hogwarts.

"Oh yea, nice to see you, so what do you want?''

"I was wondering if your family wanted to come for lunch at half past twelve," said Ginny.

"Oh, sure. The kids will love to see their cousin, will see you in an hour and half then," said Ron.

"Great I'll see you then, the kids are really looking forward to it. Bye," finished Ginny.

"See you," said Ron as he turned back to the kitchen to see if the fire was gone.

With that Ginny took her head out of the fire, hoping that her own house hadn't caught on fire the few minutes she had been absent.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

"It's great to see you again Ginny. We couldn't find you at the train station so we didn't get to say hello," said Hermione ever the polite one as she stepped out of the fire place. "How is your job doing, and how is Luna?"

"It's great to see you too Hermione! My job is great I love writing for the sport's section of the magazine, and I get to go to all qudditch matches for free. Luna is still an amazing boss," responded Ginny. "How are the kids?"

Ginny and Hermione continued talking as they went to the kitchen to bring the meal outside to the picnic table. The kids had already grabbed their broomsticks to play a game of two on two, except for James who was in the study doing "homework."

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

"Lily where's James?" asked Rose as Lily handed her James's broomstick, a Shooting Star 5000.

"He's grounded, so he has to do homework in the study for the rest of the week," responded Albus.

"Albus she asked me!" whined Lily.

"I betcha he's not doing any school work," said Hugo, who seemed to know his older cousin too well, but then if you knew James Potter you would know he did not do his school work without a fight.

"And yet he barley even protested when Dad handed him his books and sent him to the study," thought Lily.

"Should we go figure out what he's really doing," said Rose, voicing everyone's thoughts exactly.

"The study is on the second floor on the side of the house we could fly over there and peer into the window to see what he's up to," said Albus.

"Albus do the muggle protection charms go that far up, though? If we get seen by a muggle we'll be in sooo much trouble," said Lily a little worried.

"We'll be fine Lils, don't be such a worrywart," said Hugo.

The four kids grabbed hold of their brooms and shot into the air. They mad a line with Albus in the front and Lily in the back. When the four of them got to the correct window they all pressed their faces so they could see what was happening inside. What they saw was no big surprise to anyone. James was sitting on the floor of the study talking to Fred whose head was floating in the fire place. Albus knocked on the window causing James to quickly turn around in his seat. When Albus saw that James had seen him he motion for James to open the window.

"Hello big brother," said Albus with an evil look in his eye when the window had been opened.

"What do you want Albus?" said James gritting his teeth. He had a fairly good idea about what Albus wanted.

"I was just wondering how much you were willing to pay to keep mum from finding out that you weren't doing your school work. I was thinking about a month of allowance. What do you think?" Albus asked with a sweet innocent smile.

"You, you little blackmailer!" James said angry.

"Why thank you I try," said Albus.

"Fine! But mum better not know anything, or deals off," said James with a snarl.

"Why thank you. Should we shake on it then."

James leaned out of the window and the two boys shook. The whole time the two cousin and Lily were just watching amazed how Albus just got a _month _of James's allowance. At that precise moment the four broom fliers almost fell of their brooms in fright.

"Devil children!" screamed an old ugly women on the side walk that crossed in front of the Potter's home. "I knew those Potters were strange. Now I have proof. They're doing witchcraft and sorcery. They are of the devil!" The women continued to screech at the sky. The four kids thought she would have a stroke.

"Albus we have to tell dad. We're violating wizard law, she saw us fly," said Lily close to tears. They were in sooo much trouble. The foursome flew toward the backyard disappearing from the muggles sight due to the barrier.

"The devil children disappeared into thin air!" screeched the women, causing those who were walking by to stare at her.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

Lily got to the front of the line and raced to the ground.

"Oh, there you all are it's time for lunch," said Ginny as she came out the backdoor with the last plate of sandwiches closing the screen door behind her. "Lily what's wrong?" she asked bewildered.

"Where's dad and Uncle Ron?" Lily asked urgently.

"They are in the living room talking," replied Hermione who had a pitcher full lemonade. Hermione had barley finished talking when the four kids rushed past her and slammed the door behind them.

"Dad! Dad!" yelled Lily through the house.

"I'm right here Lily is everything ok?" he asked as he rushed out of the living room with Ron on his heels.

"No! Old Mrs. Fox saw us flying. She's in the front yard right now screaming about devil children," said Lily without taking a breath.

Ron and Harry looked at each other before grabbing their wands from their pockets and rushing toward the front door. Lily followed behind before stopping at Remus's portrait.

"Oh, Uncle Remus we really messed up." Said Lily starting to cry. "Wh-What if they send us to jail?" asked Lily while sniffing.

"Lily. While I agree what you all did was foolish, they are not going to send you to jail for it. Harry and Ron are trained aurors, they know how to obliviate someone," said Remus trying to sooth his granddaughter."

About that time Harry and Ron walked into the room, and neither of them looked happy.

"We obliviated Mrs. Fox and all the muggles who saw her screaming," said Harry.

"Now," started Ron his eyes looking at the children who caused all this trouble, "who wants to tell me why you didn't stay in the back yard where the barrier is?"

Rose, Lily, and Hugo looked at Albus. Albus gulped knowing not only were his parents going to bust him, he was in big trouble with James.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

So how was it? Reviews are appreciated


	3. The Silent Treatment

"You did what!?" yelled Ginny at her middle child.

"We went to spy on James on the side of the house," mumbled Albus his eyes trained to the shaggy carpet. James had his fingers cross that his mom would be so mad at Albus that she'll forget that he hadn't been doing his homework.

"It's bad enough that you bluntly disobeyed your father and me about staying in the backyard, but you were also seen by a muggle!" said Ginny still yelling.

Hugo and Rose were just glad that their mother hadn't started on them yet. Hermione was still in shock, but Rose and Hugo both knew they were in for an ear full when they got back home.

"And you," said Ginny turning toward James, "You are ground for not only this week, but next week too. I** cannot **believe that you flowed Fred while you were supposed to be studying! That is so like you!"

"Um Harry," started Ron, "Maybe we should come back a different time?" he asked looking completely uncomfortable with his sister screaming at the top of her lungs. "I want to get back home before Hermione explodes."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Harry a little embarrassed with his wife's reaction.

"Hugo, Rose come with me, we're flowing home," said Ron as he ushered his wife and kids out of the room. Harry could hear Hermione starting to yell in the living room and knew that she had snapped out of her dazed state.

"Kids," began Harry when Ginny had taken a break yelling to breath. "I want you all to go to your room. You are to stay in there until dinner. Now go."

"I wish I didn't even have parents!" shouted James frustrated that he had another week of grounding.

"Get up stairs, NOW!" Harry shouted not believing what James had just said.

The three kids scrambled up the stairs scared at their father's reaction. Harry rarely ever got angry at his kids. They all knew they were in deep trouble.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

"Kids your father and I have decided not to ground you."

Albus, Lily and James looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe that they weren't in trouble.

"Instead we have decided to take James's wish seriously. For the next two weeks we will no longer be your parents. You can come and go as you please, eat what you want, and do what you want, we will not be speaking to any of you for the next two weeks. That is all. You are free to go." With that said Ginny turned toward her husband and began eating.

"What about dinner?" asked Albus always the practical one. Neither one of his parents answered him. Lily looked at her brothers worriedly, what were they supposed to do? James just stood up and went over to the candy jar in the cupboard that was reserved for special occasions. James decided to test his parents' strength. James grabbed a huge handful of Berry Bott's Every Flavor Beans and while looking straight at his parents ate them all in one bite. When they didn't even spare him a glance he went right on through the bucket. James ate all the Drooble's Best Blowing gum, licorice wands, Jelly slugs, Ice mice and chocolate frogs. James promised himself that he wouldn't stop until his parents acknowledged him. By the time there was only one bean in the jar James looked green and was on the floor. As James reached for the last bean he vomited all over the white tile floor. The whole time his siblings watched in fascination.

James looked at his parents grimacing, "Mom do you have a pepper-up potion?"

Even though in broke Ginny's heart to do it she ignored her son. They all needed to learn that they were responsible for their actions.

Albus shook his head and turned to his sister, "Lily help me bring him to his room, then go grab a pepper-up potion from the medicine cabinet." Lily and Albus went over to James and lifted him up out of the vile mess on the floor. With the help of his siblings James made it too his room before he started to vomit again. They left the mess in the kitchen for their parents to clean up. Lily gave a sigh, it was going to be a long two weeks.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

For the next few days James was sick in bed, Lily was reading in her room, and Albus was in the study doing in homework. By the end of week one, Lily couldn't take it anymore. They had all stayed inside and she needed to get out of the house. Lily decided to see if she could go over to Hugo's house. Lily raced down the stairs and ran to the living room. Since Lily couldn't do magic and her parents were ignoring her Lily grabbed a pillow and knelt on it while she threw the powder into the flames, called out the correct address, and stuck her head into the green fire.

"Oh, hello Aunt Hermione" said Lily

"Lily, you scared me! How are you doing?" said her aunt who had been reading in a green chair opposite of the fire place.

"I'm fine," lied Lily, she was anything but fine. "I was wondering if I could come over to play with Hugo."

"I'm sorry Lily but he is still grounded until tomorrow. If you want your family can come to Diagon Alley with us tomorrow."

"Ummm… my family is busy, but I can come! I'll just hang around with you guys and maybe get some lunch while we're there," said Lily.

"That sounds great! You can flow over tomorrow at nine if it's ok with your mom." Said Hermione.

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye Lily," said Hermione as Lily took her head out of the fire.

Lily decided to go flying after she had finished talking with Hermione. Lily ran up to her room and looked around for her shoes before finding one in her closet and the other under her bed. She rushed down the stairs and pushed past Albus who was carrying a stack of books to his room, and ran outside.

Lily couldn't believe that it had been almost a week since she had breathed a breath of fresh air. The sky was blue and the sun was shinning, it seemed like a perfect day for flying. She was a little nervous about flying without her parents watching her, but as Lily went over to their plastic muggle-made broom shed she shock off the dark feeling, and got her broom out, a Firebolt 2000. Lily had gotten her broom for her tenth birthday. It might not be as fast as the Shooting Star 5000, but Lily loved her broom. Lily mounted her broom and flew into the air. She loved the feeling of the wind rushing through her air pulling the strands to cover her face. Lily accelerated as face as she could while doing flips and turns through the air and dives that would make her mother faint. At one point Lily's hair had covered her eyes and she hadn't realized that she was going to hit the house before it was almost too late. Lily quickly pulled up toward the sky to avoid getting hit.

After an hour of flying Lily had started to head back to the ground when a bee came out of nowhere and stung her. All of a sudden all of Lily's muscles tensed up and she fell the last ten feet. Lily remembered screaming before she hit the ground and all was black.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

Harry had been in the study working when he heard her scream. Harry quickly stood up, knocking over his desk and spilling all his papers, and ran to his bedroom that had a window facing the backyard. What he saw made Harry's heart stop. His precious angel was crumbled on the ground. Harry was ready to pull a Snap and jump out the window to reach her faster, but reasoning caught up to him and he remembered that he couldn't fly. Harry took to the stairs and was in the hall way in less than a minute. He opened the backdoor and ran right into the screen door. Harry pushed the door away and rushed to his daughter's side.

"Lily, Lily you're going to be ok," Harry whispered to the small girl, not really believing his own words. "Ginny! Ginny!" yelled Harry franticly. Ginny ran out the back door and was by Harry in less than a second after seeing her daughter injured.

"What happen Harry?" she asked.

"She must have fallen from her broom," he responded now a little calmer with his wife next to him. "But, how far I don't know."

"Let's get her inside. I'll try some healing spells, but you know I'm no good," said Ginny desperation in her voice. Harry carried Lily inside while Ginny looked up useful healing spells, but after five minutes of skimming through her mother's old healing books she knew it was no use.

Ginny turned to Harry while they were up in Lily's room, "Harry, we need to call in for some help."

"But who?! None of our family members are healers, and if we go to Saint Mungo's it will get into the press and tomorrow the headlines will probably be "Is Harry Potter fit to take care of children?" I don't want Lily to be the center of negative attention, Ginny."

"I know the perfect person. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see her favorite patient once again," said Lily with a smile. Harry gulped at the thought of seeing his old school nurse, and wondered what she would make of this situation.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

"Why weren't one of you watching her?! This never would have happen if you had just used a cushioning charm," said Madame Pomfrey looking at two of her used to be patients.

"But you can heal her, right?" asked Harry his heart in his throat.

"I can heal her head, but I can't heal how she is most likely feeling about you two right now," said Pomfrey with a pointed look at the two parents. "I mean, do you even know where your other two children are! Every child have done or said something stupid before. I'm sure that you, Ginny have said that you wish you didn't have parents when you were younger, and Harry if you had been blessed to be raised by Lily and James you would have said the same thing."

"He wouldn't have," said James indigently who was sitting in one of the pictures in Lily's room.

"Shh, James I was talking. Now, Harry and Ginny the next time you see your other children_ apologize_ to them." And with that Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and got to work. After half an hour of wand waving and whispering spells under her breath Madame Pomfrey left with the strict instruction for Lily to be given a potion as soon as she woke up. Pomfrey stepped out of the wards that surrounded the Potter home and after applying a notice-me-not charm she apparated away.

Harry stayed by Lily's bedside while Ginny made lunch, for five. An hour latter Lily stirred, do to all the spells that had been placed on her. Harry jumped up and went to her dresser where the potion had been set upon. By the time Lily's eyes were open Harry had the potion all ready for her to drink.

"Dad?" Lily croaked

"Yes angel it's me," said Harry relieved.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were ignoring me?" asked Lily surprised.

Something inside Harry died when he heard his daughter say that. He couldn't believe that Lily thought he wouldn't take care of her when she was hurt.

"But you didn't help James when he was sick," said a little voice inside him.

"Not anymore, Lily," he said to his girl and to himself. "I need you to take this potion, it'll make you feel better."

Lily looked at the evil looking murky green potion and quickly shook her head. There was no way that she was going to take that without a fight. Harry heaved a sigh.

"Come on pumpkin, this will make you feel better," Harry pleaded. But Lily just clamped her mouth shut and shook her head vigorously.

"If you don't take it I'll tickle you," he said with a mischievous grin. Lily's eyes grew wide and she dived under her covers and curled herself into a tiny ball. Harry gave a laugh and dove on top of the bed and started tickling Lily mercilessly. Lily gave long snorts of laughter before giving up and coming up out of the blanket.

"Alright I'll take the potion," she said resignedly. Lily reached for the potion from the bedside table where Harry had placed it when he had started to "torture" his princess. Lily almost gaged when she looked into the bottle at what she had to drink. With a wrinkled noise and heavy stomach Lily began to drink the vile potion. When Lily began to stop after the first gulp Harry tipped the drink down her throat, causing her to cough and sputter, but soon it was all gone.

"Lunch time!" yelled Ginny. "That means you, Albus and James."

Soon the loud pounding of her brother's feet rang through the halls as they both rushed to the dining room. Harry laughed and picked up Lily.

"Come on Lily, let's go to lunch," said Harry. Harry carried Lily down the stairs and sat her down at her spot at the table.

"Kids," began Ginny. "We are both very sorry about our attitudes. Your father and I shouldn't have ignored you, no matter how angry we were. Will you forgive us?" Albus and James looked at the amazing roast that their mother had made and quickly nodded their heads. Ginny and Harry laughed at how easy their boys forgave them and then turned toward their daughter.

"What about you Lily?" asked Harry.

"I'll forgive you if you let me go to Diagon Alley with Hugo's family tomorrow," she said hopefully.

"Well ma…," started Ginny before she was interrupted.

"No! Absolutely not!" said Harry.

"Why!?" Lily asked.

"You just fell off your broomstick! You are on bed rest for the rest of today and tomorrow young lady! I don't want anything to happen to you," said Harry his voice softer.

Lily stood up angrily and stomped at of the room. Lily went over to her grandma's portrait and slumped against the wall. She couldn't believe that one minute her father ignored her and the next he had complete control over what she did.

"Is everything all right dear?" asked Grandma Lily.

"Grandma, can you keep a secret?" asked Lily, stopping until Lily Evans nodded her head. "Dad said I'm not allowed to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, but I'm gonna sneak away and go. He has to see that he can't control my whole life."

"Are you sure?" asked the portrait.

"Positive! I mean can go wrong?"

Oh, if only she knew.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

So what do you think? Tune it next chapter, where things get exciting.


	4. Diagon Alley

"Ring, ring." Lily jumped out of bed when she heard her alarm clock go off. Lily didn't want the noise to wake up her parents. Lily grimaced as she heard the alarm clock echo through the silent house. She gave a sigh of relief when she didn't hear the sound of feet on the carpet outside of her room. Lily jumped out of bed and organized her pillows under the bed to look like a person sleeping there. Then, as quietly as possible Lily went over to her closet to get dress. She walked out of the room in a light blue spaghetti strapped sundress and white sandals.

In the kitchen Lily made herself a bowl of cereal, very careful to wash her bowl and leave no crumps. Lily tiptoed to the living room and through in the powder. When the fire turned green she whispered, "Number 8 Hilltop Road" before stepping into the flames. Lily tucked her elbows into her body and started to spin at tremendous speed. Lily thought she was going to throw up right before she landed on the floor of Ron's home.

"Hello Lily dear," said her Aunt Hermione as she looked at her soot covered niece. "Oh let me help you with that," she said while Lily tried to brush off the soot that covered her. Hermione took out her wand and yelled, "Scourgify!"

"Thanks Aunt Hermione," said Lily.

"All righty then," said Ron entering the room. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Do we have everything? Money, snacks, bags?" asked Hermione, not wanting to leave anything behind.

"We're all set. Lily make sure you didn't lose any of your money while flooing," said Ron.

"It's all right here," responded Lily, patting the pouch that hung around her neck. Lily had been saving her allowance, so, she had enough money for the day trip.

"We're all ready to go then. Rose, Hugo!" yelled Hermione at her two children. Rose and Hugo ran into the room.

"Mum!" yelled Hugo." Rose took one of my gallons!"

"Did not!" said Rose, turning to her brother.

"Did too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"You did!"

"Wow, wow, guys," said Ron stepping in between his two kids. "Rose, did you take one of Hugo's gallons?"

"Weeeeell, I did pick up at gallon that was lying around on the floor," she said while shuffling her feet.

"That gallon was in my room!" Hugo said, exploding at his sister.

"Rose give Hugo back his gallon, and Hugo next time don't leave your money lying around," said an exasperated Hermione. Rose gave Hugo back his money and Hugo stuffed it into his pocket with a scowl on his face.

"Are we ready to go now?" asked Hermione. At the nod of her husband and the three children Hermione grabbed the bag that was dangling next to the fire place and threw in a handful of powder.

"Ok, I'll go first. Then I want Hugo, Rose, and Lily. Ron I want you to bring up the rear. Now remember to sp…"

"Speak very clearly," said everyone in the room.

"We know mom," said Hugo while shaking his head. His mother could be such a worrywart.

Hermione huffed and stepped into the bright green fire and shouted, "Diagon Alley." Hermione started to spin and she disappeared into a swirl of sparks.

Net came Hugo, Rose, and then Lily. Lily walked up to the fire and stepped into the flames. She took a deep breath and took in a mouth full of soot. She started coughing like there was no tomorrow. Lily yelled, "Di-Diagun Alla!" before realizing that she probably should have waited until she stopped coughing before speaking. Lily started spinning, and spinning, and spinning.

Lily fell out of a fireplace in a weird shop. Lily saw all sorts of different dark objects. She gasped when she realized that she was most likely in Knockturn Alley.

"Oh, Aunt Hermione is going to kill me if she finds out," moaned Lily.

"Who says that she needs to know," said a voice in her head.

Lily grinned and decided to keep this her little secret, if she could. She quietly tried to sneak out of the room. She wasn't very successful when she knocked over a table full of little beads. The beads all made loud booms when they hit the floor, like cannons. Lily grimaced when a man came running out of a room in the back of the shop.

"What did you do? Those cost me a gallon each!" yelled the bald man.

Lily was too busy staring at all his grotesque noise hair that she didn't realize he had been talking to her. "I'm s-so s-so-rry sir," said Lily lamely.

"Just get out of my store," said the man starting to pick up all the marble size balls that hadn't exploded. When Lily didn't move the man turned towards her and shouted, "Get out of here!" lily turned and ran toward the door. The man threw one of the balls at her causing her to jump. The man laughed and yelled at her retreating back, "And don't come back!"

Lily ran through the streets ignoring the weird and strange people that were asking her questions. Lily didn't slow down until she got off the cobblestone road and onto the bricks that marked were Diagon Alley began and Knockturn Alley ended. She was so busy running away that she didn't realize that she had run strait into one of her uncles.

"Oh, hi Lily! Where's your parents?" asked George to his out of breath niece.

"I'm here with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Do you know where they are? I ended up in the wrong gate."

George chuckled, "like father like daughter, I guess. Your father ended up in Knockturn Alley too when he had flooed to Diagon Alley." Lily felt a little better that she wasn't the only one who messed up when flooing.

"Come on, let's go find your aunt and uncle before they have a kitten," said George as he took his niece's hand a led her to the front of Diagon Alley, where everyone floos to.

"Oh, Lily! There you are! We were so worried," said Hermione looking very relieved before turning to George. "Thank you so much for finding her. Harry would never forgive me for losing Lily."

"It was no big deal Hermione," he said before changing the subject. "Are you guys planning on stopping by the shop while you're in the alley?"  
"We're planning on coming by after we get all of Hugo's first year stuff. Since we don't know the list of books, or what potion ingredients they'll want for Rose and Hugo we'll just get the wand and robes. I think if we can work it out we will come with Harry and Ginny when the lists arrive," said Ron squinting at his older brother because the sun was in his eyes.

"Lily come here dear, you're covered in soot," Hermione beckoned her niece forward before she whipped her wand out of her pocket and cleaned Lily up.

"Well we should be on our way. Wait, George why weren't you in the shop?" asked Ron curiously before walking away.

"I ran out of exploding beads. I was going to Burgin and Berks to pick up a box," he said. Lily blushed when she realized that she had destroyed her uncle's order.

"Well, at least he can order some more," she thought giving an inward shrug. With that settled, Lily ran to catch up to Hugo and Rose who had almost turned the corner.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

By the time the five shoppers had finished at Randof's Magnificent Wands, and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions they were exhausted. It had already been two hours and Hermione was ready to go back home.

"Since we already told George that we'll stop by the shop we will go. But we can only stay for ten minutes, and if you want to buy something it has to be with your own money,' said Hermione exhaustion written all over her face as she faced the three bubbly kids. The kids all nodded, though, Hugo a little glumly since he had spent all his money the month before on sugar quills and he had lost his gallon. With the permission of their parents Rose and Hugo raced off to their Uncles trick shop with Lily in tow.

"I can't wait to buy a new set of noise makers," said Rose.

"I'm going to buy some of their canary creams," Lily said. "I want to get back at James for waking me up on the first day of summer."

"I can't buy anything since I'm all out of money," Hugo sadly told his cousin.

"I'll lend you some money Hugo if you pay me back," said Lily, always the compassionate one.

"Really! Thanks Lils!" said Hugo gratefully. The two Weasleys and one Potter walked into the crazy, crowed, stuffy, but to a child, the most wonderful place on earth. A loud shriek of laughter welcomed them into the shop. Lily jumped in fright before realizing that George had installed a censored shrieking whistle to the top of the door. She gave a weak laugh before walking deeper into the store.

The store had rows of overflowing shelves, buckets of tricks, racks of boxes, and cages with weird animals. Lily passed one rack that had a few ripped open, half empty, boxes that said puking pastilles, nose bleed nougats, and fainting fancies. Lily wondered what they were, but didn't buy any because she knew her mum would probably disapprove.

Lily winced when she thought of her parents. She would be so busted when they found out that she snuck out of the house. There was no doubt in Lily's mind that they _would_ find out, it was just a matter of when.

"Hey Lily come look at these extendable ears," shouted Hugo somewhere in the store. Lily followed his voice before finding him next to a bucket that seemed to hold peach, squishy ears that were attached to a string.

"Look, they're used for ease-dropping. These are awesome! Can I have some money to buy a pair? Mom said to make our final purchases in the next two minutes." Lily nodded not realizing how quickly the ten minutes had flown by before handing him a gallon from her money pouch.

"I expect change Hugo," said Lily as her cousin pushed pass people on his way to the front of the store.

Lily shook her head before going over to one of the racks near the front of the store that held canary creams. Lily looked around the rack trying to find the freshest pastry. Lily's hair kept getting in her eyes, causing her to wish that she had tied it up. When she finally decided on a box that was on the second rack Lily pushed through the long line, much to some of the customer's dismay, to stand next to Hugo.

"Hey stranger," said Lily when she had reached Hugo.

"Same to you," he replied. "It's almost my turn. Do you want to pay separately, or together?"

"Separately, so I know how much you owe me," she replied. Hugo gave a shrug. It made no difference to him, he still got his extendable ear.

"Mum says to wait outside when we're done. She and dad will meet us there," Lily nodded before walking up to the cash register and handing them her box.

When Lily and Hugo had finished paying, and Lily had collected the change, they walked out of the hot room and took a breath of fresh air. Lily was leaning on the side of the store next to Hugo, listening to the crazy sounds that penetrated through the walls when she noticed three men walking toward them.

"Hey Hugo, do those look like aurors to you? Who do you think is in trouble?" asked Lily. Hugo gave a shrug. If it didn't involve him he didn't really care. The three men walked right up to where Lily and Hugo had been resting and the one in the middle stepped forward.

"Are you Lily Luna Potter?" he asked, clearly in charge.

"Yes, and you are?" Lily countered. The man ignored Lily and nodded to his two companions. At his signal they both jumped forward and grabbed ahold of Lily's arms.

"What are you doing!? Let go of me!" shrieked Lily. "Hugo go get your dad!" Before any of the men could stop him Hugo sprinted full speed into the store looking for his father.

Lily tried to break free of the men's grasps, but to no avail. Lily saw another nod from the leader, but didn't see the cloth that covered her mouth. Lily tried to breath, but her breath was smothered. Very soon Lily slumped into the hands of the waiting aurors, having blacked out from the knock out gas that the cloth had been soaked in. With another infamous nodded from the man with graying hair the trio disapperated with Lily in their tight grip.

**One hour previously… **

"Harry! Can you bring up Lily's breakfast? I'm sure she's famished. It's almost eleven!" shouted Ginny through the halls of her home.

"I'll be write there dear!" came Harry's voice. A minute later Harry ran into the kitchen and spun his wife in the air, before giving her a kiss. "Good morning honey," he said.

"Good morning to you too. Now can you bring this to Lily? You both ended on a wrong foot last night and I think you should make up," said Ginny. Harry gave a grim nod remembering how he had blown up at his daughter. He only wanted to keep her safe for goodness sakes! Why couldn't she see that?

Harry walked over to the counter that was under their muggle microwave, muggles really did have amazing inventions, to pick up the tray that held some eggs, bacon, and strawberries, one of Lily's favorite fruits. Harry shared a knowing smile with his wife. She was trying to butter Lily up for him. Harry grabbed a glass of orange juice and slowly walked out of the room, trying not to spill any.

"Good morning Dad, mum," said Harry as he passed his parent's portraits.

"Morning Harry," said James and Lily.

"What about us? Are we chopped liver," asked Sirius indigently who was sitting in the portrait next to them with Remus.

"Mornin' Remus," said Harry with a chuckle.

"Hey Harry," said Remus, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Hehem," coughed Sirius.

"Oh, am I forgetting someone?" Harry asked with mock surprise. Sirius gave a huff and glared at his godson.

"ME you idiot!"

"Oh, good morning Sirius. I didn't see you there," said Harry. Sirius just continued to glare. Harry just laughed and made his way over to the stairs. It was great to have Remus, Sirius, and his mum and Dad with him. Harry had found their portraits in his family vault that he gained access to when he came of age. His parents most have been really worried about surviving the war to go to such precautions.

"Ding-dong," went the doorbell. Harry was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of visitors.

"I'll get it!" yelled Harry, so his wife wouldn't hurry to the door. She did anyways. Harry placed the tray on the first step of the stairs, hoping that his boys wouldn't step on it, and joined his wife, who had just opened the door.

Ginny opened the door to three men who stood stiffly on her door step.

"Are you Ms. Potter?" asked a burly man with gray hair in the middle. Ginny thought that he looked very out of place on their cheery, bright street.

"I am," Ginny told him.

"We are here to collect one Miss Lily Luna Potter for her hearing," he continued.

"What do you mean you're here to collect Lily for her hearing!?" interrupted Harry. "What did she do?"

"I am sorry sir, that is classified information," the man replied, looking anything but sorry.

"Classified my foot! I am head of the auror department! I demand you tell me, or risk losing your job!" Harry couldn't believe they were here for _Lily_.

"Sir, our orders come from much higher up than you. We are here for your daughter, and we will not leave without her. We have been directed to take her by force if necessary," the man said, looking like he would do just that.

"The only person higher up than me is the minister, and he's my brother-in-law! He would never give such an order without telling me first!" Harry said agitatedly.

"The minister's personal life does not concern us. We are here for one Miss Lily Potter," he persisted.

Harry gave a big sigh. He had no choice, he couldn't let his family get hurt, and these men looked like they meant business.

"She's in her room," said Ginny. "I'll go get her." Ginny turned around and ran up the stairs to get her daughter.

"I will be accompanying you," said Harry forcefully to the three men.

"You will do no such thing. We are directed to take Lily Potter alone. You will not be coming," said the man. Harry nodded, his green eyes burning fiercely. I didn't matter if they wouldn't let him come along. He was going to the ministry anyway. He had some talking to do with one Percy Weasley. Very soon Ginny could be heard running down the stairs.

"Harry!" she said, clearly out of breath. "Lily isn't in her room! There were pillows under the covers. I think she left the house!"

"Miss Potter escaped! Where is she?" asked the man.

Harry turned and quickly ran down the hall to his parent's portraits. They were in the perfect position to see if Lily came down the stairs.

"Mum, dad did you see Lily come down the stairs this morning? I have to find her!" Harry said urgently. Lily hesitated before coming to a decision. She knew that she promised Lily not tell where she went, but these were special circumstances.

"She sneaked off to Diagon Alley. She wanted to prove that you can't control her life, Harry. I think she left two hours ago," said Lily. Harry nodded his thanks before returning to the door.

"I'll tell you where she is if I can come with you," said Harry, trying to negotiate.

"Sir, if you don't tell us where your daughter is we must treat you as her accomplish, and I know the court is much harder on adults, than those under age."

Harry sighed dejectedly. It takes a strong man to stand up to opposing forces, but it takes an even stronger man to know when they are defeated for the time being. "She went to Diagon Alley. I don't know exactly when. She had asked me the night before if she could and I had refused her request. That is why I know where she might be," Harry said, not feeling guilty about lying.

The three men nodded and apperated on the spot.

Ginny turned toward her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry in response wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. He couldn't help wondering what his daughter had gotten herself into. Unknown to Harry and Ginny someone had seen this whole affair.

"Oh Lily," he whispered to himself hidden in the shadows of the stairs. "What have you done?"

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

Tune in soon to find out how others are taking to Lily's arrest.


	5. Perfect Plans

I am sooo sorry this took so long to post! My computer broke, and it just started to work. Also, life has a way of catching up with you. But don't worry, this story will NOT be abandoned. So enjoy!

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

Draco walked down the halls of his manor smiling. Yes, revenge was sweet. Draco's hand was holding the Daily Prophet, which held disturbing news.

**Potter on Trial!**

Yesterday three aurors, who wish to be left anonyms, came looking for one Miss Lily Luna Potter.

"_They walked right on up to the Potter's home, and pretty soon yelling could be heard," said one of the Potter's neighbor. "I could make out words such as classified, and hearing. It seemed all so serious to me."_

That's right folks, looks like we have a rough Potter on our hands. I have found classified information that the hearing will be today, August fifth at the ministry. It will be held with the whole Wizengamot! We haven't had such a big hearing since crazy Mr. Frodick tried to expose the wizarding world! But the question that remains on my mind is why is the trial even being held? What could an eleven year old with no magical schooling possibly do? Is it even her fault? Could this unexplainable crime be her parent's fault more than her own? Is Harry Potter fit to raise children, or did his scare addle his brain more that we know? These are all questions that I will find out, one way or another.

Go to page 9 for more information on the Frodick Trial

Draco smirked, "Yes," he thought. "Everything is going to plan perfectly."

Draco got to the end of the dim hallway, and took a left to go to his dining room. He passed two of his servants, wizards from the neighboring town, and took his seat at the head of the table. The Malfoys had a ridiculously long table that was never filled. Draco sat at the head with his wife on his left and his son on his right.

Draco was in deep thought when his wife entered the room with his son in tow.

"Draco, I caught Scorpius trying to sneak pranks into his school trunk! What if he was to get caught at his new school? If they find them he will be severely punished, but he won't listen to me! Tell him to remove them!" said Draco's wife Astoria, her voice getting higher the longer she talked.

Draco turned toward his son, "Did you cast a notice-me-not spell?" he asked. When his son gave a nod Draco turned back to his paper, ignoring his wife's huff as she stormed out of the room. Scorpius was quick to follow, to make sure his mom didn't try to remove any of his other stuff.

Draco gave a shudder when he thought of his wife's reaction, if she found out what _he_ had done. Draco shook his head trying to clear that thought. He was doing this for them. He wanted to save the Malfoy name! People did not laugh at a Malfoy and get away with it! And besides, it was too late to do anything about it now. Draco thought about all that he had done to get this plan done. He had to use so many favors to make sure it worked out. At some points Draco had thought he wouldn't be able to do it, but in the end it had all worked out to his benefit. Draco thought back to his plan and all that he had accomplish, thinking especially of that first day.

"Good morning Minister," said Draco, with as much fake respect as he could muster.

"Yes, yes Mr. Malfoy. What do you want?" Said Percy, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Why did Malfoy have to bother him today of all days?! He had so much work that he needed to get done.

"I was just wondering if you knew if your law was passed?" asked Draco with mock interest.

"No, it was not," said Percy through gritted teeth. "Harry Potter convinced the court otherwise."

"I am sorry to hear that," said Draco. "Isn't it annoying that a celebrity has more power over the people, than a person in office, like yourself. If only something could happen that would tarnish that perfect Potter name, then people would see what Harry Potter really is like."

Percy looked thoughtful before turning the handle of his office, which they had reached. "That's absurd," he said.

Draco just smiled to himself, the idea was planted, now all he had to do was make it grow.

From there Draco had traveled down to the Department of Mysteries. Draco had already planned with a friend to meet him there. By the time Draco managed to get to the correct floor it was a quarter past ten. Draco found his friend, Buckwagon, and shook his hand. He was able to feel the small vile slid down the back of his shirt when Buckwagon pat him on the back.

"Want to come over to my place after work today, Draco," asked Buckwagon.

"Sorry Paul, my wife and I are going out tonight," Draco said. That was their code to see if Draco had felt the vile. If he hadn't he would have taken up Paul's offer and meet outside of the ministry.

"Well, then I'll catch you later, nice talking to you Draco," said Paul turning his back.

"Nice seeing you," and with that Draco left the ministry.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

Draco smiled to himself when he walked down the stairs of his manor to the basement. The trial was soon, but he had enough time to inspect his questions one last time. The vile that Paul had given him was a top secret potion. When injected into a person you can make a counter production of vertiasm. All you need to do is before injecting the potion the giver must think of answers that they want the taker to say when asked certain questions, then wave your hand over the potion and say "Responceo." It worked perfectly, and was almost undetectable. But, for the potion to work it needs to run through the taker's blood stream, and the only way to do that is to inject it. So Draco had created a small metallic bee and slipped the serum into it.

When Lily had been stung while flying that one day the serum had interjected. Sometimes the body will try to reject the serum, which is why it freezes up. Now when asked the right questions using vertiasm Lilly would respond how Draco wants her to.

Draco reviewed the questions once more, then folded them up and tucked them into his robe. It was cutting close to the trial, and he didn't want to miss it. If he was not there to ask the questions, then his whole plan would be ruined. Draco apparated to the atrium and went to one of the golden lifts. He pressed b, for basement. The trial would be full, and they wanted the biggest courtroom for that.

When Draco exited the lift he had to push past many photographers, and reporters to get to the front door. Draco pushed open the well-oiled, metal doors, and walked into the courtroom.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

Again, I apologize for the long wait. I'll try to be quicker with my next chapter, The Trial.

Ps The next chapter will be posted when I reach 15 veiws!


	6. The Hearing

So, Hey everyone! I hope you're all doing well. So I didn't get the review response that I was hoping for on the last chapter. I understand, it wasn't that great of a chapter, but if it got a little confusing just post a review with your question and I'll answer it! So here we go!

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

Lily woke up on a cold hard floor. By the bruise on her head she was able to tell she had not been thrown there lightly. Lily rubbed the back off her head and winced. She was going to have a nasty bump tomorrow, if there wasn't one already. Lily looked around the room, and saw nothing. It was literally pitch black. She felt consumed by the darkness. Lily replayed what she could remember so far that day, or was it yesterday? Lily had no way of knowing how long she had been out. She could have been knocked out from an hour up to a full day. An hour or so later, Lily still had no way to know, her eyes had not adjusted yet, everything was as dark as before. Lily decided to explore her cell, for she knew this is what it had to be, to figure out if there was more than just the floor. By the time Lily had reached a wall and started grouping along, a door was open and the small room flooded with light. Lily shield her eyes with her arm, unable to make out anything in the bright light. Before Lily could even express her surprise, a voice rang loud and clear, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Instantly Lily froze. Lily fell backwards, her head racing to hit the floor once more. A second before she made contact another voice yelled. Lily heard the female voice yell Wingardian Leviosa and she began to float. Lily tried to fight the bindings on her, but all it accomplished was making the levitating spell to falter.

"Miss Potter, do not attempt to struggle," said the voice who had petrified her. Lily was easily able to tell that it was a man. "It will make your life much more difficult." The man promptly turned around, and half marched half walked out of the room.

By that time Lily's eyes had adjust to the new found light, she was able to see the person who was levitating her. The women had long amber hair that touched her mid back. She was tall and thin with warm brown eyes. Lily knew she would have liked her, if she wasn't levitating her down a hallway.

The small party of three entered the main hall, and people stared and whispered as they approached. The man walked up to an elevator and pressed the button, before tapping his foot impatiently for the lift to arrive. When it did the man threw out his arm, to block a worker from entering. The man complained as the pile of papers that he had been holding got knocked out of his hand. The man who had petrified Lily motioned for her captor to walk in before him, and the man followed them into the lift. Lily heard mumbles and complaints from the workers when the man closed the door behind him. The man pressed the lowest button on the wall, and the lift shuddered to a start. After what felt like an eternity to Lily, which was in reality only a minute, the lift suddenly stopped and the doors glided open. The man walked forward, and the women was close at his heels.

Lily pondered about where they were going, when she saw two large doors. Lily's heart skipped a beat, and her stomach plummeted. "This could not be happening," thought Lily. Lily recognized those doors. Her father had once taken her brothers and her on a tour of the ministry, and this had been their last stop. Lily could not believe this was happening to her. Her! The perfect daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, was entering s full on Wizgamot trial.

The man stepped forward and pulled open the door, and with that Lily entered through the doors to her hearing.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

The petrified spell was taken off Lily, and she was chained to a hard strait-back chair in the middle of the large, domed room. Lily just hung limply without the spell. Lily's hair was a rat's nest, there was hair covering half of her face. Her cloths weren't much better off. Her green shirt was rumbled and dirty from sleeping on the floor. Also Lily could see a dark red splotch below her small decorative pocket that looked mysteriously like blood. She was obviously in shock. Lily peered around the room, her normally bright eyes, dull and wide. Men and women stared at her from the rows directly in front of Lily with cold hard eyes. On the right and left of Lily were hundreds of citizens from around the UK who had come to watch her trial. Lily searched the faces directly in front of her. She saw her Uncle Percy, who was in a navy blue suit and a black tie. Lily thought he looked almost pleased, which startled Lily. Shouldn't he be upset that his niece was on trial!? Beside him was Draco Malfoy. His hair was slicked back with too much gel, and he had on a crisp black suit with a silver tip walking stick laid by his pondered why he would be in the voting area, before remembering that since he was head of the school board, he played a part in determining Lily's future. One row back Lily saw her father. Harry was as in as much shock as Lily, and didn't look much better either. His suit was rumbled, and his glasses were crooked. Even from far away Lily could see the shadows that had formed under his eyes. Lily was shaken from her thoughts by the dull thump of wood hitting wood.

"Attention, may I have your attention," said a small squat man with a pointed face, and a white wig. Instantly all of the whispering ceased.

The man continued, "We are here on August 11 for the hearing of one Miss Lily Luna Potter. Is she present?" the man looked around and spotted Lily, she wasn't that hard to miss. The man continued to read form a large roll of parchment. "Lily Potter is charged with the murder of one Ms. Amelia Cone of Rose Street, Gordric's Hollow, on August the 9."

There were gasps and looks of shock around the court room. Lily could hear whispers that were getting louder by the second. The only people who were not fazed were Draco Malfoy, the squat wig guy, and Percy Wealsey.

The man pound his mallet on the table and yelled, "Order! I will have order in this court!" slowly the people quieted down. The one person who looked the most astonished about the news of Lily being a murder was Harry. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open, like he was trying to catch flies.

The man began where he left off. "By special request of the school board we will administer vertiasm to Miss Potter." At the wave off his hand a man who had been standing in the corner guarding the doors which Lily had walked through until then, walked toward Lily with a bottle of clear liquid. Unknown to any except Draco, the anti-vertiasm was still in Lily's blood, so the effect, will be Draco's desired one.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that she had not killed anyone, and the potion would prove that. Everyone would see she was innocent, and she would be home within the hour. Lily daydreamed about holding her father and mum and apologizing over and over again. She did not want to cause them any pain. Lily did not hesitate when the man pushed down a spoonful of the tasteless potion. Lily's eyes glassed over and she stared deep into space.

With the wave of the minister's hand Draco stood up and read the first question on his paper.

"What is your name?" his voice rang through the silent hall with confidence.

"Lily Luna Potter," came the response from Lily, in a monotone voice.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve on January 2" Lily said in the same tone.

Draco looked down at his paper for question three. Now was the time to see if his plan would come through.

"Have you ever been to Ms. Amelia Cone's home?" Draco asked. He saw a brief battle behind Lily's eyes before she answered.

"Yes."

Draco could almost hear the uncertainty in her voice, and hesitated before continuing, "When was the most recent time you visited her home?"

"I went to her house two days ago."

Draco could almost leap with joy, when he heard her answer. "Why did you go to her home?"

"I wanted to humiliate her," said Lily. There were gasps all around the room when Lily gave that answer.

"Why did you want to humiliate her?" asked Draco. The past three weeks Draco had done some snooping around the Potters to make his answers as believable as possible. The answer that he was having Lily say was actually true.

"On the last day of school she scolded me and put me in the corner in front of all my classmates. I wanted to do something to pay her back."

"Are you glad that Ms. Cone is dead?" asked Draco.

Lilt shook her head. "I did not want to kill her. My magic got out of control and something happened. I didn't want her to die. "Even though what Lily said shocked man people in the stands she gave no recognition about anything that she had said.

In her mind Lily thought with horror at what she had just said. She knew she had not killed anyone. Everything she had just said were complete lies, except for the part about her being put in the corner. Icy dread filled Lily when she realized what the court would make of this.

Draco nodded his head and turned toward the jury. "Lily Potter is obviously found guilty of the murder of Ms. Amelia Cone. I believe that such acts are punishable by banishment from the wizarding world. I feel her magic should be bound, and she should serve out the remainder of her youth in a delinquent hall." Draco nodded once more, then took his seat. When he sat down the hall erupted into havoc. People were yelling and shouting. The judge pounded his mallet once again to regain order.

When it was all quiet the women who carried in Lily stood up and turned toward the judge. "Your Honor if I may…" she waited for the judge to nod his head. "Members of the Wizgamot. While a great crime has been done, I do not think banishment is the correct answer. Miss. Potter is underage and the magic that she performed was accidental. While I don't think she should be punished with banishment, I think the sentence should still be harsh. I know of a reformatory school called D.C. Reformatory School in America. I vote that Ms. Potter is sentenced to attend that school until the headmistress feels she has changed her ways." The women gave a polite nod of the head to the court and jury and took her seat.

Draco smiled on the inside. While a frown graced his face. If he could get his son to lure Lily in while they were at school together, he could finally rid the world of a Potter.

The judge looked thoughtful and nodded his head. "I agree that banishment does not seem just. We shall vote for either the reformatory school, or no sentence. Raise your hand for D.C. Reformatory School."

Lily watched as every hand in the Wizgamot rose, including her father's.

"The vote is animus. Lily Luna Potter you are sentenced to attend D.C. Reformatory School until the headmistress sees fit. Dismissed!" said the judge before turning and collecting his papers. The judge turned to the scribe to make sure he had written everything down, before standing up to leave.

Lily looked up at her father, and green meet green. Lily lowered her gaze, put her hands to her face and wept.

**Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-Hp-**

Poor Lily :( Why would he sentence his own daughter? Does Scorpius want anything to do with his father's plan? Will Lily stand strong and face her unjust sentence? Find out what happens next, in the next chapter!

Please review if you even liked the story a little bit. We're keeping the old goal of 15 reviews before the next chapter. Only 9 more!


End file.
